Eso que tenía que decir
by Layla Redfox
Summary: "—¿Quién fue? ¿Al maestro? ¿A Erza? ¿A Gray? — comenzó a insistir Gildarts —. O acaso ¿fue a esa linda chica que se unió hace tiempo?—¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Luigi? ... —Lucy… su nombre es Lucy…" / NaLu / One-shot / mi version del manga 417 de Fairy Tail / dedicado a Cristy Dragneel / espero les guste :3


**Eso que tenía que decir**

.

.

.

Gildarts abrió los ojos de pronto, pues algo le estaba molestando para dormir. Se sentó sobre el suelo y miró a su lado. Allí debería estar tirado un dormido Natsu encima de las hojas que habían usado como cama, pero el espacio estaba vacío. Al menos a un lado todavía estaba Happy, abrazando su bolsa.

El mayor se levantó y fue en busca de su capa. Se la puso encima y se dirigió al seguramente único lugar donde podría estar Natsu. No tenía tiempo de pensar y era seguro o si solo era posible, solo sabía que tenía que ir buscarlo.

Pero ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto? Bueno, si fuera un día normal hubiera despertado, darse cuenta del espacio vacío en las hojas, y hubiera vuelto a dormir. Pero, por alguna loca razón, Gildarts sentía que debía ir y buscar al muchacho.

Cerca de allí había una cascada que caía encima de un profundo lago. Al frente estaba Natsu, allí sentado en el pasto. Aunque no observaba la cascada, y mucho menos la gran luna llena en el cielo nocturno. Incluso desde atrás, Gildarts podía notar como Natsu estaba bien enterrado en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó siquiera como el mayor avanzaba a su encuentro.

Decidió decir algo cuando ya estaba detrás de él. Lo miró por arriba con una sonrisa paternal.

— **¿Pasa algo, Natsu?** — preguntó el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos.

El aludido dio un respingo y se giró a ver al mayor.

—Gildarts… — dijo mirándolo confuso — **¿Qué haces despierto?**

— **Eso debería preguntarlo yo** — respondió este ladeando la cabeza.

Natsu apartó la mirada, ligeramente nervioso, mientras Gildarts se sentaba a su lado.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí mirando la nada?** — comenzó a preguntar el Clive.

Natsu se encogió un poco, evadiendo por completo la mirada de Gildarts.

— **¡Vamos! ¡Cuentale al viejo Gildarts lo que te preocupa!** — dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

Natsu suspiró.

— **B-bueno… eso es…** — empezó a decir Natsu.

Gildarts ladeó la cabeza.

— **¿Hmm? ¿Tendrá que ver con el hecho de por qué estas viajando ahora con Happy?**

Natsu dio un respingo.

— **¡B-bueno, es posible! ¡No es como si hubiera dejado asuntos pendientes antes de irme es solo...!** — comenzó a decir el pelirosa moviendo las manos como loco.

Gildarts lo miró arqueando una ceja. El menor suspiró de nuevo.

— **La verdad es que… cuando me fui no me despedí de la manera correcta…** — explicó el Dragneel — **...solo… deje una nota y me fui con Happy y ya.**

Gildarts lo miró confuso.

— **No le veo el problema** — dijo sin titubeos — **. Yo siempre me voy sin avisar.**

— **Es que eres tú Gildarts** — recordó el muchacho resignado.

El pelirrojo asintió.

— **Aunque, yo dejó cartas bien escritas ¿sabes?** — aclaró asintiendo varias veces.

— **No soy bueno escribiendo** — recordó Natsu nuevamente.

Gildarts volvió a asentir. Miró a Natsu curiosamente.

— **¿A quién le dejaste la nota, Natsu?** — preguntó — **. Supongo que dependiendo de eso aumenta tu depresión.**

— **No es depresión.**

— **¿Quién fue? ¿Al maestro? ¿A Erza? ¿A Gray?** — comenzó a insistir Gildarts —. **O acaso ¿fue a esa linda chica que se unió hace tiempo?**

Natsu se estremeció.

— **¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Luigi?** — dijo Gildarts al aire.

— **Lucy… su nombre es Lucy…**

Gildarts sonrió sin que el menor lo notara. Había algo en el tono de voz de Natsu que lo delataba.

— **Y a ella le dejaste la nota** — dijo Gildarts mirándolo.

El pelirosa asintió débilmente.

— **Pero… no sé si hice bien en solo hacer eso... talvez debí haberme despedido o algo… decirle por qué me iba quizás…**

Gildarts lo observaba atentamente. Y más atención puso cuando el muchacho se comenzó a sonrojar levemente.

Natsu apretó los dientes.

— **Temo que lo vaya a tomar mal... porque, bueno, ella siempre es así… pero esta vez es diferente... ¿Y si me odia?**

— **No lo hará.**

— **¿Y si cuándo vuelvo no quiere ni hablarme?**

— **No es posible.**

Natsu ya estaba tan confundido y estresado que comenzó a sudar.

— **Lucy es… esta vez ahora es diferente... siento que… no lo sé. Solo… creo que me falto algo que tenía que decir.**

Gildarts sonrió comprensivamente.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a revolverle los cabellos a Natsu.

— **Estás creciendo al fin, Natsu** — dijo Gildarts riendo.

— **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** — preguntó el pelirosa fastidiado.

El mayor comenzó a reír.

— **Ordena tus pensamientos para cuando regreses** — dijo Gildarts finalmente — **. Cuando te hayas vuelto mucho más fuerte.**

Natsu se le quedó mirando, pero luego logró sonreír un poco, para finalmente sonreír ampliamente.

Gildarts sonrió de igual manera.

A ese muchacho que era prácticamente un hijo para él.

Se puso a pensar que tan especial sería esa chica que había dejado atrás. Que tan especial seria para lograr que el gran Salamander se sintiera confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que debían despertar hace mucho en realidad. O era posible que esos sentimientos ya hayan despertado hace mucho, y ahora cuando Natsu había decidido comenzar un viaje por su cuenta fue cuando esos sentimientos se hicieron más evidente. Claro que Natsu no los comprendía, pero para eso estaba el entrenamiento.

Aunque Gildarts no le había preguntado porque había decidido viajar, ni por qué justo ahora. Pero tampoco le iba a preguntar. Eso por ahora no era de su incumbencia. Igual si fuera importante Natsu se lo habría contado ya. Ahora solo le quedaba apoyar a Natsu en lo que necesitara. Porque ciertamente, pensaba que era su deber. Tanto tiempo sin estar presente, tiempo sin cuidar de él. Así que escucharlo era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al día siguiente a Natsu se le dio por pelear con él. En medio de la pelea el muchacho logró empujarlo más lejos que la última vez. El mayor estaba a punto de felicitarlo, pero de la nada un monstruo apareció y casi se comió a Natsu. Y al parecer a Gildarts no le quedó de otra que destruir la montaña para que soltara a Natsu. Que mal que lo hizo. Y pensaba que Natsu estaba listo para una segunda ronda, pero el pobre quedó algo asustado al final.

Pero Gildarts sabía que a ese mocoso le faltaba mucho por aprender. Pero eso al final ya era cosa de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Redfox trae nuevo fic :v Redfox seguía con vida :vv jeje… no me maten :'v

Ejem, este fic va dedicado a _**Cristy Dragneel**_ por su colaboración con ideas para mi fic "Cita con el Dragón Slayer"

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Esta es mi versión de lo que hablaron Natsu y Gildarts en el manga 417 :v me gustaría algún día al menos un pequeño especial de estos mangas mudos de Gildarts xd

Y esto era lo que seguía en el anime :'v ahora toca la saga de FT Zero *-* pero eso ya el otro año xd

Bueno, Layla les desea un feliz año nuevo mis queridas piñas :3 y con eso se despide también xD

Cuidense! Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
